


Le loup criait

by PuckB, yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: pod-together, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckB/pseuds/PuckB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Danny et Scott se retrouvent dans un motel où ils doivent gerer une situation d'urgence ainsi que l'évolution de leur amitié vers quelque chose de plus fort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le loup criait

**Author's Note:**

> Premier pod_together et première fic en français depuis des années. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire en français, donc ça a été un challenge, mais c'était très intéressant et assez amusant.  
> Le choix du pairing vient de notre gout partagé avec yue pour les rare pairs, et aussi d'une idée qu'on avait dévellopé sur twitter il y a quelques temps. Le monde manque cruellement de fics Stiles/Scott/Danny!
> 
>  
> 
> **Puck -the author-**
> 
>  
> 
> Premier pod-together pour moi aussi, et une de mes premières podfic publiée. C'est vraiment différent d'enregistrer quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle! J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien avec l'accent. :D
> 
> La chanson utilisée dans cette podfic est "Nous sommes les mêmes", de Marc Dupré. Veuillez noter que cette oeuvre contient une référence à une tentative de suicide canon (Saison 4). La couverture de cette podfic est un dessin de Puck, collorié par Yue et transformé en cover par Puck. Collaboration FTW! 
> 
> Un grand merci à Puck d'avoir rédigé cette histoire faite pour être lue! Merci aussi de squee-er avec moi sur Teen Wolf, le h/c, le poly et Stiles/Scott/Dannyyyy! Puis bien sur merci aux mods de pod-together pour leur grande aide et leurs encouragements. <333 
> 
>  
> 
> **Yué - la podficceuse**

[Direct download](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Le%20loup%20criait_PuckB%20et%20Yue-ix.mp3)  
Total Duration: 29:44 min  
MP3 (27.7 MB)  
hosted the audiofic archive 

**Or you can listen in stream here:**  


* * *

**Le loup criait** (Arthur Rimbaud)

 

Le loup criait sous les feuilles

En crachant les belles plumes

De son repas de volailles :

Comme lui je me consume.

Les salades, les fruits

N'attendent que la cueillette ;

Mais l'araignée de la haie

Ne mange que des violettes.

 

Que je dorme ! que je bouille

Aux autels de Salomon.

Le bouillon court sur la rouille,

Et se mêle au Cédron.

* * *

 

[Scott] « Danny !  Tu l'as trouvé ? »

[Danny] « Oui, dépêche toi, amène le ici. »

[Scott]« Hmph. Oui, oui, mais c'est qu'il est lourd. Pfiuu. Allez Stiles, un petit peu d'aide ? »

 

Stiles leva légèrement la tête et son visage se transforma en une grimace qui devait probablement être une tentative de sourire. Le fait que Stiles l'ait entendu rassura Scott et il accéléra le pas.

Les escaliers du motel lui paraissaient plus long qu'à leur arrivée, mais c'est c'était probablement normal vu, qu'à ce moment là, il n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang ni de porter son meilleur ami mourant. De plus, il ne pleuvait pas encore, mais ça, Scott le considérait comme un avantage vu que ça cachait la traînée de sang derrière eux.

Malgré la douleur, il pressa le pas. Il fallait éviter à tout prix que quelqu'un d’autre les voit et surtout, il fallait soigner Stiles au plus vite.

 

[Danny]« Scott, dépèche ! »

 

Danny apparu en haut des escaliers. Il ne restait plus que quelques marches à Scott pour le rejoindre, mais Stiles commençait à être lourd et à glisser de son étreinte. Danny tendit les bras et inclina la tête pour indiquer son intention à Scott. Sans attendre, Scott déposa Stiles dans les bras de Danny aussi délicatement que possible et bondit les dernières marches d'un seul coup.

 

[Danny] « Tout est dans la salle de bain, à droite. » Danny annonça dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans la chambre du motel. « Putain, Scott, le sang n'arrête pas de couler... »

[Scott] « Tu as trouvé la crème de Deaton ? »

[Danny] « Le machin vert ? Oui, c'est sur l'évier. Je le met où ? »

[Scott] « Sur le tabouret là, faut qu'il reste droit. »

 

Sous la lumière blafarde de la minuscule salle de bain du motel, Stiles avait l'air encore plus pale, et le sang ressortait encore plus. Scott savait que Danny avait autant de mal à rester calme que lui à cette vue, mais ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

 

[Danny] « Putain de fées. Putain de flèches empoisonnées. Si je retrouve une seule de ces connasses en vie... »

[Scott] « Pas maintenant ! »

Scott était en train de passer un chiffon humide sur le visage de Stiles, tentant d'enlever le sang déjà sec de son visage.

[Scott] « Stiles, Stiles ! Reste éveillé mec ! Allez, juste un dernier petit effort. »

Stiles cligna des yeux et un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge.

[Scott] « Danny, c'est près ? »

[Danny] « Oui. Ça pue, mais ça devrait marcher. Ça a intérêt à marcher sinon j'étripe Deaton. »

[Scott] « Stiles. Stiles! Il va falloir que tu ouvres la bouche et avale ça. Ça va guérir le poison. »

[Stiles] « S... Scott...? »

[Scott] « Je suis là Stiles, je suis juste là ! »

 

Scott posa ses mains sur celles de Stiles et les serra fort, probablement trop fort, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, pas encore. Foutu poison... Ça faisait plus d'une demie heure et il commençait lui-même tout juste à guérir. Ses plaies avaient été plus impressionnantes que celles de Stiles, mais moins dangereuses, évidement.

 

[Danny] « Scott, parle le lui, fait en sorte qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas. Maintenant il faut que j'applique cette... Crème... Sur ses plaies, et ça risque de lui faire mal.»

[Scott] « OK. Hum... Hey Stiles, tes trucs ont intérêt à marcher, parce qu'on va avoir besoin de toi pour nous soigner, c'est ton boulot ça je te le rappelle. Alors dépêche toi de guérir OK ?

D’ailleurs, la prochaine fois, laisse moi me jeter devant les flèches empoisonnées ! Contrairement à toi moi je guéris, et si ça arrive à nouveau, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu saignes violet ou que tes plaies brillent dans le noir ou que sais-je, je t'emmène à l'hosto. Alors encore une fois, ne recommence pas. S'il te plaît... »

[Danny] « Son sang est redevenu normal, donc ça doit être un bon signe. »

[Scott] « Ça serait un bon signe s’il s'arrêtait de saigner ! »

[Danny] « Scott! Sa respiration s’accélère. »

[Scott] « Merde ! »

[Stiles] « S-Scot-tt... »

 

[Scott] « Stiles ! Qu'est ce qu- »

[Danny] « Ça brûle...  Argh...»

 

Scott bondit sur ses pieds dès que le premier râle échappa les lèvres de Stiles. Danny, qui s'était un peu éloigné de Stiles après avoir appliqué l'étrange onguent, se retrouva près de ce dernier en un clignement d'yeux. Et dès que Stiles mentionna la sensation de brûlure, son regard se tourna vers les plaies recouvertes de crème verte.

[Danny] « Scott, regarde... »

Une étrange fumée verdâtre s'échappait des plaies, là où l’onguent avait été étalé quelques secondes auparavant. La peau de Stiles était teintée de vert et malgrès l'absence de flammes, semblait littéralement brûler.

 

[Stiles] « Scott... Danny... »

Le visage de Stiles commença à se tordre de douleur. Il tendit une main tremblante devant lui et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – le t-shirt de Danny. Danny fit un pas en avant pour se rapprocher de Stiles qui resserra immédiatement ses doigts autour du tissus. Danny continua à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour que Stiles puisse appuyer sa tête sur son torse. À coté, Scott avait attrapé l'autre main de Stiles et la tenait fermement entre les siennes.

La fumée se dégageant des plaies de Stiles devint de plus en plus opaque et le corps de Stiles fut agité de soubresauts. Scott et Danny échangèrent un regard, et Danny eut juste le temps de murmurer « Ça va aller, Stiles » avant qu’il ne se mette à hurler.

 

* * *

 

 

La pluie venait de s'arrêter quand Scott rejoignit Danny sur le ridiculement petit balcon de leur chambre de motel, laissant un Stiles profondément endormi seul dans la pièce.

  
  


[Danny] « Il respire normalement maintenant ? »

[Scott] « Oui, et son cœur aussi est stable. Je pense que ça ira. Ses plaies ont besoin de guérir naturellement maintenant. »

[Danny] « Au moins, ce sont des plaies guérissables... »

[Scott] « Il va garder des cicatrices. »

[Danny] « …Hmm. Mais pas toi... »

 

Danny passa un doigt sur le bras de Scott, là où il y avait, quelques heures plus tot, une large entaille.

 

[Danny] « Ça me paraît toujours aussi étrange... »

[Scott] « Danny... »

[Danny] « J'ai toujours considéré mes cicatrices comme des symboles que j'étais... Que j'ai survécu, que j'ai été le plus fort, mais aussi que je ne suis pas invincible. Elles sont là pour me rappeller ce que j'ai.. ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai vaincu, et ce que je pourrais avoir à nouveau à vaincre. Ça ...m'ancre dans la réalité, d'une certaine manière. 

Mais toi...Tu n'as pas ça, et des fois, ça me fait... Peur. »

  
  


[Scott] « Je m'en veux toujours, tu sais. »

[Danny] « De quoi ? »

[Scott] « De t'avoir embarqué dans cette... Ce monde. »

[Danny] « Ah. Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça. Je te l'ai répété et répété que c'était mon choix, que je l'ai fait consciemment, et que je suis là parce que je le veux. Si il y a une chose pour laquelle tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, c'est bien pour mon implication dans tout ce délire super naturel. »

[Scott] « Oui mais... »

[Danny] « Non, Scott, écoute. Stiles et moi, on était là ce soir parce qu'on le voulait, et on a été blessés en connaissance de cause – bien sûr je suis en colère contre Stiles parce qu'il s'est mis en danger inutilement, encore une fois, mais je sais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ça ne l'empèche pas d'être un idiot, parfois. »

[Scott] « Hmm... ça ne te dérange pas si je lui dit ? »

[Danny] « De quoi? »

[Scott] « Que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. »

[Danny] « Q-quoi ? »

[Scott] « Parfois, il me demande ce que tu fais avec nous. Parfois, je me demande ce que tu fais aussi, tu sais... Il y a même pas un an, tu ne nous adressais même pas la parole. »

[Danny] « Il y a un an, je pensais que vous preniez tous de la drogue. »

[Scott] « Ahah oui, d'un point de vue extérieur ça devait ressembler à ça. … Écoute, je suis pas très doué pour parler de... Tout ça... Mais je suis content que tu sois là. Avec Stiles et moi. Pas juste ce soir, je veux dire, en général... Je n’aime pas savoir que les loup garous te mettent en danger, mais je suis content qu'on soit devenu amis... Et ce soir... J'aurais pas réussi à soigner Stiles sans ton aide alors... merci. »

 

C'est à ce moment là que Danny réalisa qu'il n'as pas enlevé sa main du bras de Scott et que maintenant ses doigts tenaient fermement son poignet. Il y jeta un rapide coup d’œil et lorsque qu'il leva les yeux, son regard croisa celui de Scott. Immédiatement, il sentit ses joues chauffer.

[Danny] « Scott- »

[Stiles] « Uhuh? »

[bruit] [Scott & Danny] « STILES! »

Danny se sentit entraîné vers l’intérieur de la chambre avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot de plus. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre quand Scott s'arrêta brusquement devant le lit où ils avaient laissé Stiles dormir.

[Stiles] « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Scott, comme Danny, essayait tant bien que mal de se contrôler et de ne pas harceler Stiles avec des questions sur comment il se sentait, est ce qu'il avait mal quelque part, de quoi il se rappelait... ». Scott dit:

[Scott] « Les fées... »

[Stiles] « Oui je me rappelle des fées. Je parle d'après, une fois que je me suis fait tiré dessus. Je ne suis pas sur de ce qui est vraiment arrivé et de ce que j'ai rêvé. »

[Scott] « Oh, Ok. Alors... »

 

* * *

 

 

Quelques moments plus tard, Stiles dit:

[Stiles] « Bon, je suis rassuré de ne pas avoir rêvé la salle de bain. Parce que ça aurait été flippant si mon cerveau avait pu imaginer une douleur pareille tout seul. »

[Scott] « Et comment tu te sens maintenant ? »

[Stiles] « Douloureux. Tendu. Froid.... Mais vivant. »

[Scott] « Pour l’hôpital, tu es sur que... »

[Stiles] « Scott. »

[Scott] « Ok, ok, pas d’hôpital, j'ai compris. »

[Stiles] « Bien, tu commences à apprendre ! Mais, est ce que vous pouvez répondre à une question trèèèès importante ? Parce que je ne vous l'ai pas posé tout de suite parce que mon cerveau fonctionnait encore au ralentit, mais il faut vraiment que je sache... »

[Scott] « Oui ? »

[Stiles] « Pourquoi est ce que vous vous tenez la main ? »

Danny aurait pu jurer qu'a ce moment là, Stiles, Scott et lui même rougirent dans une unisson parfaite, même si l'obscurité de la pièce ne le laissait pas voir les détails de la scène.

Au lieu de séparer leur mains qui étaient, en effet, fermement accrochées l’une à l’autre, Scott et Danny les fixèrent, comme si leur regards avaient le pouvoir de leur expliquer ce qui se passait. Stiles brisa le silence.

[Stiles] « Hmhmm. »

Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence. Lentement, très lentement, Scott et Danny démêlèrent leurs doigts un à un jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucun contact entre eux.

Dès qu'il fut libéré, Scott s'assit à coté de Stiles sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras.

 

[Scott] « Ne refait plus jamais ça OK, ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça. »

[Stiles] « Hey, hey Scott, tout va bien, je suis en vie, tout va bien... »

[Danny] « Tu n'avais pas l'air en vie il y a une heure, Stiles. »

[Stiles] « Danny... »

[Danny] « Non. Je suis avec Scott. Plus. Jamais. ça. Compris ?»

[Stiles] « Aaaw, Danny, tu t’inquiétais pour moi, comme c'est mignon. »

[Danny] « Stiles ! »

[Stiles] « Oui, oui, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai été stupide et que je me suis mis en danger pour pas grand chose. Je sais que je suis le plus fragile de tous les humains, après aussi longtemps, je l'ai compris. »

[Scott] « Stiles, non, ce n'est pas à propos de ça, et tu le sais. Il y a un an, au motel, tu te rappelles ? Tu m'as empêché de me suicider. Toi, et toi seul. J'ai besoin de toi, en vie et en bonne santé. Si il t'arrive quoi que ce soit et qu'il n'y a rien à faire, je... Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais mais... Je sais que c'est extrêmement égoïste comme raison, mais... Je... »

[Stiles] « Shhh, je suis là Scott, comme toujours, je suis là et je le resterais. Je ne te laisserais pas, jamais. »

[Danny] « Heu... Je... Moi... moi non plus. »

[Stiles] « Danny ? »

[Danny] « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est proche depuis moins longtemps que... Que vous n'êtes pas importants pour moi, OK ? Donc je ne vous laisserai pas tomber. C'est tout. »

[Scott & Stiles] « ... »

[Stiles] « Oh, et puis merde, allez viens là Danny, c'est un câlin collectif ! »

 

Après une courte hésitation, Danny grimpa maladroitement sur le lit. L'impression d'interrompre un moment entre Stiles et Scott, qui, après plusieurs années d'amitié presque fusionnelle, partageaient plus que Danny pouvait imaginer, ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à ce que le bras libre de Stiles s'enroule autour de sa taille et le force à se coller à eux. Immédiatement, Scott passa un bras sur ses épaules, et Danny se retrouva écrasé entre Stiles et Scott, incapable de bouger – et sans la moindre envie d’ailleurs.

Ce qui aurait du être étrange et inconfortable fut ce qui permit à Danny de se détendre et d’enfin, après des courses poursuites, des combats, de la terreur, des blessures, après un rush d'adrénaline qui avait duré des heures, de laisser ses muscles se relâcher, sa respiration ralentir. Cela lui permit de fermer ses yeux et d'enfin se reposer parce que Scott et Stiles étaient là, avec lui, en vie, en sécurité, et Danny allait faire en sorte qu'ils y restent.

 

* * *

 

Stiles fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil sur son visage, mais, confortablement installé, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sentait reposé.

Ses souvenirs de la nuit précédente étaient assez flous. Il savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, et il lui semblait que Scott avait été là, ainsi que... Danny ? Il se souvenait de la douleur... Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait eu mal, déjà ? Quelque chose à propos de fées... Et un motel miteux... Il n'était pas tout à fait sur.

Lentement, Stiles essaya de bouger ses bras engourdis mais fut immédiatement assaillit par une douleur stridente. Peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait, la douleur envahit son corps. Ce n'était pas une douleur comparable à celle de la veille. Celle-ci était plus désagréable qu'autre chose, mais elle ramenait des souvenirs que Stiles aurait préféré oublier. La sensation de son son épaule en train d'être transpercée par des flèches empoisonnées n'était pas un souvenir auquel il tenait.

Soudainement, tout lui revient en mémoire, de leur accrochage avec les fées sur la route qu'ils avaient pris pour éviter lesdites fées, de Scott pissant le sang à coté de lui, et des flèches qui volaient dans tous les sens... De celles qu'il avait pris volontairement pour protéger Scott et Danny, à la salle de bain du motel où il avait cru que son corps était en train de brûler alors que Scott et Danny le soignait au lit unique, là où...

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Danny, qui dormait encore profondément, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Stiles. C'est à ce moment que Stiles réalisa que Danny avait un bras passé autour de son épaule, que lui même en avait un sur la taille de Danny, et que Scott dormait derrières lui en enlaçant sa taille.

Stiles se mit à rougir et essaya de bouger pendant une demi-seconde, avant de réaliser que Scott et Danny dormaient profondément et que lui même n'était pas aussi en forme qu'il l’aurait voulu. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Stiles se dit que personne ne lui en voudrait s'il se rendormait, et de même, que nul ne le saurait s'il se pelotonnait contre Scott et Danny avec un grand sourire sur le visage. 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott et Danny étaient déjà debout quand Stiles se réveilla à nouveau. Puisqu'il avait encore trop mal pour bouger confortablement, ils lui donnèrent une boisson qui le rendit somnolent et le voyage pour retourner à Beacon Hills passa en un éclair. Il entendit vaguement Danny dire que sa maison était vide et qu'ils pouvaient passer quelques temps là en attendant que Stiles reprenne des forces. A ce moment là, Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver un lit et hiberner pour le reste de l'année.

 

* * *

 

 

[Scott] « Non, sérieusement Danny, c'est bon. Stiles t'a déjà privé de ton lit, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé quand tu es chez toi. J'y dormirais très bien, je t'assure. »

[Danny] « Je vais me répéter, mais mon lit et celui de mes parents sont des lits double où on dort très bien à deux. Si tu préfères dormir avec Stiles que moi, pas de soucis, mais après ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé. »

[Scott] « Non, non ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Stiles ou toi c'est... Heu... Je ne veux pas... Enfin c'est ta maison et... »

[Danny] « Scott ? »

[Scott] « C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise et... »

 

Scott détourna le regard, essayant de cacher son expression embarassée. Danny fronça les sourcils.

 

[Danny] « Scott, de quoi tu parles? »

 

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Scott, mais ce geste se voulant rassurant fit frissonner Scott.

 

[Scott] « Écoute, Danny-- Oh »

Scott se retourna en parlant et se retrouva dans l'espace personnel de Danny, presque collé à lui.

[Scott] « Je... heu... »

[Danny] « Est ce que je peux... »

[Scott] « O-oui. »

 

Scott ferma les yeux, et en un instant, les lèvres de Danny étaient sur les siennes, timides et hésitantes. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres légèrement et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Danny, se penchant en avant pour embrasser Danny avec plus de force. Celui-ci répondit aussitôt, ses mains encadrant son visage.

Le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné, plus frénétique. Leurs langues se mêlaient, explorant la bouche de l'autre, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, Scott mordillait les lèvres de Danny, ses mains s’agrippant à son t-shirt, le plaquant contre lui, le contact exprimant plus sur ce que tous les deux voulaient que des mots...

 

[Stiles] « Oh. »

[Scott & Danny] « ... »

[Scott] « S-stiles ! »

[Stiles] « Je... Désolé, heu... je vais retourner... me coucher... ne faites pas attention à moi. Je ne vous regardais pas du tout hein, je... désolé...»

Mais Stiles ne bougea pas. Il était dans l'ouverture de la porte, immobile, le visage entièrement rouge, portant uniquement un t-shirt et un caleçon qui ne faisaient rien pour cacher sa réaction à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Scott et Danny avaient arrêté de s'embrasser mais restaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut Scott qui brisa le silence en murmurant à l'oreille de Danny quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre. Puis, Scott s'avanca vers Stiles, entraînant Danny avec lui.

 

[Scott] « Stiles ? »

[Stiles] « Huh ? »

Scott pris la main de Stiles dans la sienne délicatement.

[Scott] « Est ce que... tu es OK... ? »

[Stiles] « Je... Heu... Danny ? »

Danny sourit, ce qui fit réagir Stiles encore plus.

[Stiles] « O-ok. »

 

Scott s'avança délicatement vers Stiles et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, lâchant sa main pour lui laisser le choix de rester ou de partir.

Scott n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer à Danny exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et Stiles, n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir lui même, mais il savait qu'il aimait Stiles, que leur relation avait commencé à évoluer dans cette direction depuis bien longtemps, et même si il n'avait pas prévu ses nouveaux sentiments pour Danny, cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles. Par ailleurs, il avait remarqué l'intérêt mutuel que Stiles et Danny se portaient, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il se retrouverait dans une situation où il pourrait être avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait et désirait.

Il avait ressentit la montée de désir chez Danny dès qu'il avait remarqué que Stiles les observait, et il sentait le désir chez Stiles, mais sa proposition, ce qu'il avait murmuré à l'oreille de Danny, le « Est ce que tu veux que... Stiles... Nous, heu, nous... rejoigne ? » n'était pas sans conséquence et Scott comprendrait si Danny et Stiles refusaient.

Sauf que Stiles se pencha vers lui et lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur avant de se tourner vers Danny qui l'embrassa à son tour, ce qui amena une explosion de désir dans le pantalon de Scott dont les mains quittèrent Danny pour se poser sur Stiles, se glissant lentement sous son t-shirt.

[Danny] « La -huh- chambre. »

[Stiles] « O-ça. Oui. »

 

* * *

 

 

Danny effleura du bout des doigts une des nouvelles cicatrices de Stiles. La peau était encore rouge et sensible , mais les médicaments étranges de Deaton avaient fait leur effet. Danny ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Blotti entre Stiles et Scott, le contact de leur peaux contre son torse et son dos était chaleureux et rassurant. Danny se demanda pourquoi cette situation avait mis autant de temps à arriver, tout en ayant le sentiment que c'était arrivé pile au bon moment.

Se rapprocher de Scott et de Stiles dans l'amitié avait déjà été une surprise pour lui.Après tout ils n'avaient jamais été proches, et avant, il les trouvait des plus énervants. C'est quand Jackson s’était retrouvé embarqué dans leurs histoires qu'ils avaient commencé à piquer la curiosité de Danny. Il fut moins surpris et confus qu'il aurait pu imaginer quand il réalisa qu'il était attiré par Scott ET Stiles et que ses sentiments pour les deux hommes allaient plus loin qu’une “simple” amitié. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se retrouver dans une situation où il dormirait avec Scott et Stiles, après une nuit absolument fantastique dont les traces resteraient longtemps sur leurs corps. En effet, des morsures et des suçons étaient particulièrement visibles sur la peau pâle de Stiles, et remplissaient Danny d’un sentiment de satisfaction et de pur bonheur.

 

[Stiles] « Hmm ? Danny ? »

[Danny] « Shhhh, tu peux te rendormir Stiles. »

[Stiles] « Non, c'est juste que tu me chatouille. »

[Danny] « Oh. Désolé ! »

[Scott] « Hngh... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

[Danny] « Je vous ai réveillé, désolé. »

[Scott] « Non, c'est bon, je somnolais juste... J'avais pas envie de bouger. »

 

Danny se blottit contre Scott, laçant ses doigts avec les siens.

 

[Danny] « J'ai pas très envie de bouger non plus. »

 

[Stiles] « C'est un peu étrange... »

[Danny] « De quoi ? »

[Stiles] « Nous, ça... Je m'attendait à ce qu'on soit mal à l'aise, inconfortable, mais... Je me sens détendu. Calme. C'est pas normal. »

[Scott] « Stiles. Je suis un loup garou je te rappelle. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est plus 'normal', si on l'a été un jour. »

[Danny] « C'est vrai, j'aimerais bien voir un Stiles normal, mais je pense que je l'aimerais beaucoup moins que celui ci ! »

[Scott] « Aw, Stiles, tu es tout rouge ! »

[Stiles] « Non, c'est faux ! »

[Danny] « tsss tsss mauvais de mentir Stiles. »

[Stiles] «Oh non, vous n'aller pas commencer dès le matin avec vos sourires satisfaits là. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça. »

[Danny] « Tu n'es pas du matin hein ? »

[Stiles] « Humhmm c'est juste que je suis trop bien installé, j'ai pas envie de me réveiller... »

[Danny] « Je suis sur qu'on pourrait te motiver à te réveiller, hein Scott ? »

[Scott] « Huh quoi ? … Oh. Oui, je pense que nous saurons te motiver Stiles eheh. »

[Stiles] « Oh ? Ooooh d'accord. Ça risque de fonctionner, en effet ! »

[Danny] « ça fonctionne déjà à ce que je vois. »

[Scott] « Stiles, tu es encore plus rouge ! »

[Stiles] « Hnghh je vous déteste! »

[Scott] « Tu sais que tu nous adore. »

[Danny] « Ahlala, vous deux... »

Stiles passa ses bras autour des épaules de Scott et Danny pour les amener contre lui et leur déposa des baisers sur les lèvres. Il souriait tellement qu'il en avait presque mal aux joues, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. À ce moment, entouré des personnes qu'il avait appris à chérir plus que n'importe qui, tout semblait parfait. Le soleil transperçait les rideaux, baignant la chambre d'une lumière dorée, et un courant d'air venant de la fenêtre entre-ouverte rafraîchissant la pièce. 

Enfin... Il était évident que la température n'allait pas tarder à monter. Et, ça non plus, Stiles n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre !

   
  
La fin.


End file.
